This disclosure relates generally to a shaping tool. One example of a shaping tool is referred to at http://www.sharkbiteplumbing.com/tools and http://www.sharkbiteplumbing.com/sharkbite-u702-safe-seal-tool. However, none of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved shaping tool would be advantageous.